Pool Party
by Teliko. x3
Summary: A day in the life of teenage Mulder and Scully during their summer before senior year.


**Pool Party**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: A day in the life of teenage Mulder and Scully during their summer before senior year.**

**A/N: I'm SOO BORED AGAIN! And I don't care if this story doesn't have the best background or plot, or whatever. I just felt the need to write something cute and romantic.**

**

* * *

**

"Dana, if I pass by Monica's house, that car better still be in the driveway."

"Yes, daddy," Scully answered as she grabbed her overnight bag and car keys. She knew her father was completely serious. With two older, rebelling siblings, William Scully knew what to do in situations like this. Melissa and Bill were always getting into trouble when they were Dana's age. Scully hated lying to her father, but she knew there was no way he'd let her go to a pool party hosted by a boy, especially a boy he had never met before.

It was John Doggett's pool party. Scully had been knowing Doggett since he was a freshmen and she was a sophomore. Everyone was going to be there, especially her best friend and current romantic interest, Fox Mulder, who's house she was really sleeping at that night. That was something she definitely didn't want to mention to her father.

"Be careful. Call me when you get there." Scully nodded and walked out of her house, then up her driveway to her hand-me-down car. It was still in good condition and got Scully from point A to point B.

Monica's house wasn't far away, so it didn't take long for Scully to get there. Mulder was supposed to be there to take them to John's house, so Scully's car could stay in Monica's driveway all night and her father wouldn't have a clue that she wasn't there, at Monica's house. By the time she pulled into the driveway, it was almost eight-thirty. Mulder was already there, his beat up truck parked on the side of the road. He was leaning against the hood as he watched Scully get out of her car and slam the door shut.

"Ready to get your swim on," he asked from where he stood.

"Hell yeah," she answered and tugged down the front of her black shorts to show him the bikini she had on underneath. "This is the event of the summer. I've been ready for this since we got out of school."

"Well I'm glad _you're_ ready. Reyes is taking forever."

Scully walked up to Mulder with her bag over her shoulder and stopped just inches away from him.

"Am I still staying over tonight," she asked in a low whisper. A grin appeared on his face and he nodded, then gently took the bag from her shoulder and placed it in his truck.

"I'd be disappointed if you changed your mind." She leaned forward, closer to him, and their lips were almost touching, but Monica's obnoxious yell stopped them from kissing.

"Stop sucking face! Let's go!"

"About damn time, don't you think," Scully asked as the three of them piled into Mulder's truck.

Doggett's backyard was filled with teenagers. Most of them were in the pool, splashing around and shooting each other with water guns. Some were crowding around the table, eating pizza and drinking soda. Someone's iPod was hooked up to an amp, which was playing loud rock music. Monica ran into John's arms the second she saw him, leaving Mulder and Scully near the pool house to get undressed.

Scully gripped the edge of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Mulder stared at the black bikini top that fit her perfectly. She tugged down her shorts and the bottoms were almost as bad. Mulder had to bite his lip to keep himself from attacking her in front of all of these people. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and stood there with a smile on her face.

"What are you waiting for? Strip!" The only thing Mulder had to take off was his white t-shirt, and once that was off, he threw it on a lawn chair and wrapped his arms around Scully's waist, then ran for the pool. "Mulder, no!"

They both hit the water and went under. His arms were still around her waist and she turned. She opened her eyes to find he was just a few inches away from him. They were in the deep part of the pool and she couldn't reach the bottom, so she swam closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a slow, soft kiss underwater. She had to admit, this was the most romantic kiss she had shared with him ever. He felt so soft under the water as their chests met. When oxygen became necessary, he held onto her and swam up for the surface.

As they popped up, kids were doing flips and cannon balls into the pool right next to them. Scully laughed as the waves pushed them further into the deep end of the pool. She hung onto him for the rest of the night, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as he floated around the pool and talked to Doggett, who had Monica clinging onto him the exact same way.

Everyone had grew tired of jumping into the pool and grabbed floating chairs or rafts to hang onto as everyone just had their own separate conversations. By the time Scully decided she had enough of the pool, it was 12 in the morning. She climbed out of the pool first and ran for her beach towel as Mulder shook hands with Doggett and thanked for inviting them both. Scully came back to where Mulder stood and handed him his own towel, then said goodbye to Doggett and to her best friend, Reyes.

In the darkness of the night, he grabbed her hand and together, they walked to his truck that was parked on the side of the road. Before they got in, though, he pulled her back and their chests met. He looked down at her and she shivered as the wind picked up.

"Tired," he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm hungry, though."

"Well... we don't really have anything to eat at my house. We can stop by the store and get something?"

"Pizza rolls," she exclaimed. "I haven't had those in forever."

"Well... we can stop by my house so you can shower first."

"That's a good idea."

The Mulder house was empty. Both of his parents had left for Cancun for an entire two weeks. He had the entire house to himself. The house was dark and cold, but Scully loved every inch of it. She knew the place inside and out. She climbed the stairs to the second story and walked down the hallway until she got to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and found everything spotless, clean.

Mulder had followed behind her and into the bathroom himself. She could see through the mirror that he was behind her and that he was wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed kisses down her neck and let his hands grip her hips. Her hair was dripping with water and his swim trunks were leaving a puddle of water beneath them. She turned in his arms and attacked him with a heated kiss. He let his hands travel down the back of her thighs and lifted her against him.

Her back hit the bathroom wall, the shower long forgotten.

--

There was a Wal-Mart right in the middle of the city that was open twenty-four hours. Mulder had guessed that it would take them fifteen minutes to get there. Scully sat in the front seat of his truck, in a pair of white shorts and a brown tank top, holding his hand with their fingers laced as they listened to the late night acoustic songs on a local radio station.

"I can't believe we're going to Wal-Mart at two in the morning," Scully muttered as she looked out of the window.

"My baby is hungry, so I'm going get her something to eat." She smiled and brought their clasped hands up to her lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand and letting her lips linger.

After searching the frozen foods for Scully's pizza rolls, they waited in line and checked out, with a bag of chocolate donuts added to the mix. They walked out together, still holding hands, and made it back to Mulder's house. He warmed up the pizza rolls as Scully settled on the couch with a blanket and turned on the television, looking for something good to watch.

In five minutes, he came into the living room with a steaming plate of pizza rolls and two sodas. She scooted over on the couch to make room for him and lifted the blanket for him. He sat down and she instantly cuddled into his side and reached for the food.

"What are we watching," he whispered as he watched her eat.

"MythBusters," she mumbled with a mouth full of pizza rolls. Mulder laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. When she was done eating, Mulder got up for a second to put the plate into the sink and to throw away their empty soda cans. When he came back, she was yawning and stretching on the couch.

"Time for bed, squirt."

"Aww. But I'm not tired yet." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her up into his bedroom, which was cold and dark. He pulled back the sheets of his bed and laid her down carefully. She shivered as she hit the cold bedsheets and whimpered.

He climbed into the bed after her and she instantly reached for him. He smiled in the dark and cuddled with her under his sheets, trying to warm her up by rubbing her arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed.

"Tonight was fun," she whispered. "John should throw more parties."

"I know, right?"

"I wish we could do this more often, too."

"I know, sweetheart."

"I love you," she whispered, then yawned.

"Go to bed, sleepyhead."

"Not until you tell me you love me too." He lifted her head by placing his finger under her chin and pushing up until she was looking into his eyes.

"Dana Katherine Scully. I love you." She smiled.

"Good to know."

"I love you so much, I'm demanding you to go to sleep."

"You can't boss me around. I-" His fingers began raking through her soft, silky hair and she was out instantly, snoring softly against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and watched her sleep until slumber overcame him.

* * *

**A/N: That was it. Short, simple, sweet, and cute. I love teenage Mulder and Scully. This was basically to show how I think they were back when they were teenagers. I don't think Scully was always serious. I think she was a rebel when she was younger, sneaking out to see her boyfriends and what not, and when she met that wrinkly bastard, Daniel, that's when she got so serious. So... yeah. And the pool party and Wal-Mart trip is real. Did it Saturday night. **


End file.
